


Hitch Me to the One I Love

by writethisway



Series: The Wedding [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Daniel's proposal to PeggySet in the QV Universe





	Hitch Me to the One I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisdouglasiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisdouglasiana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quo Vadis?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804475) by [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia). 

> Irisdouglasiana wanted this one to be finished and so here we are. 
> 
> Song is called Ole Buttermilk Sky by Kay Kyser, it's Incredibly uwu and soft

Frank knocks on the door. “Daniel. Time to go.” Frank smiles. 

Daniel nods and finishes tying his tie before grabbing the rings and his crutch. “Ready Pai.” 

“Sousa!” Henry yells. “Let’s go!” He smiles.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He chuckles and comes out, looking at Henry, Jack and Charlie, puttering around the living room. “Here you go, Charlie. Keep them safe for me?” He says, handing the rings to him.

“Sure thing.” Charlie nods and holds them close. 

“Hey, how come Charlie gets to hold them?” Jack asks. 

“Cause he’s the ring bearer.” Daniel says confused. 

“Yeah Jack, I’m the ring bearer.” Charlie smiles. 

“That’s right. The squirt is pretty swell.” Jack winks at him and Charlie chuckles. 

“Alright. Who’s riding in who’s car?” Henry says. 

“I’m driving Daniel.” Frank smiles. 

“I wanna ride with Jack.” Charlie smiles. 

“That settles it. Me, Daniel and Other dad will ride in one car, and Jack and Charlie will ride in the other car.” 

Daniel nods and chuckles. “Sounds good.” 

“Come on other son.” Frank grins. 

“Coming dad!” Henry smirks and smiles. 

“We’ll meet you there Jack.” Daniel smiles. 

“Meet you there.” Jack nods and smiles, getting into his car with Charlie. “And don’t worry Daniel, nothing is going to happen to your car.” 

“I would be surprised if something didn’t.” Daniel shoots back as he gets in the car. 

“See you later!” Jack smiles. 

“See ya then!” Daniel nods. 

Henry and Frank has gotten in and he smiles seeing his dad takes the driver’s seat. He sits down and smiles at his dad. “I’m ready.” 

“Let’s go then.” Henry smiles and Frank starts the car. 

Daniel fiddles with the radio a bit and smiles hearing the sounds of Benny Goodman before it fades out a few minutes later. 

“And now,” the radio announcer says, “a bit of an oldie for you today, ‘Ole Buttermilk Sky’ by Kay Kyser and his orchestra, with Mike Douglas and Gloria Wood.” The song starts playing and Daniel smiles as he hears Gloria start to sing. But when Mike started to sing, it was like he was thrown back to a few months before, when he proposed. 

* * *

_ Ole buttermilk sky, I'm a-keeping my eye peeled on you. What's the good word tonight? Are you gonna be mellow tonight? _

Daniel smiles as he remembers how he got Peggy’s wedding ring, and how his Pai found out. 

He and Peggy were at the Sousa’s home for Thanksgiving, and he was in the basement early that morning. He was looking for something and couldn’t find it. He sighs and rubs his head before looking some more. He heard a knock and a head popping in. 

As if fate had pulled a cruel trick on him, Pai had walked in. “What are you doing in here?” He smiles. 

Daniel looks up like a deer in headlights. “Just looking for something.” He smiles. 

“And what are you looking for?” Pai smiles. 

“Mamãe’s things. There’s something that I think is in there, that I want to give to Peggy.” He blushes and looks away from his father. 

Pai brightens and grins. “So, you’re going to propose?” 

“Is it that obvious?” Daniel murmurs, looking away from him. 

“You’re looking for Mamãe’s things, and you’re up much to early for Peggy to know. Besides, when Tia Otilia comes to ask you ‘When’s Daniel going to settle down with that nice English lady’, you start to get ideas.” Pai smiles. 

Daniel looks down and nods. “Yeah. I want to. I don’t have a ring yet though, so I was gonna see if I could grab Mamãe’s while I’m here.” 

Pai smiles and motions for him to follow him. “You’re in the wrong place for that, then.” 

Daniel goes with him to Pai’s room, and waits while he gets a tiny box out of his closet. “I was waiting until you had a girl you were serious about. I almost gave it to you earlier, but I think now is perfect timing. I am keeping her engagement ring, but I told myself Daniel would have her wedding band.” He gives a small velvet box to Daniel. 

Daniel opens it and gasps. It was a pretty plain gold ring, but it was his Mamaes, and that made it all the more special.

Pai nods. “Go on son. You deserve her.” He smiles. 

“Thank you Pai.” He smiles. 

* * *

As the memory fades out, a new memory floats through as he hears the words, “_ Ole buttermilk sky can't you see my little donkey and me? We're as happy as a Christmas tree, headin' for the one I love” _

Daniel was in his office at work, working on a letter. He smiles as he puts the finishing touches on it and reads it over. 

“Dear Mr and Mrs. Carter, 

My name is Daniel Sousa, and I have had the honor of courting your daughter Peggy for 6 months now. I know we have spoken once, but as a review, I was raised in Taunton, Massachusetts, which is just an hour south of Boston. I hold a reputable career as the manager of the talent agency where your daughter works. I say this, as I would like to have your permission to marry her. 

She’s kind, sweet, wonderful, and while she is a bit of a wildflower, she’s absolutely perfect. I would do anything for her, including risking my life for her. I know that she is her own person, but I’m old fashioned in this regard. I hope you say yes, and I hope to be in contact with you soon. 

Sincerely, 

Daniel Sousa” 

He posts the letter, and a few weeks later he gets a response back. 

“Dear Mr. Sousa, 

Nice to hear from you again. We read of your tales through Peggy’s letters. Regarding your question, we approve of the marriage. Peggy has told us all about you and what you have done for her, and we think you are a good fit for her. Please let us know when you propose.

Mr. and Mrs. Carter.” 

If he wasn’t in the office, he would’ve shouted a “yes!” 

* * *

He tunes back in to hear, “_ I'm gonna pop her the question, that question, Do you, darling do you, do? It'll be easy, so easy, if I can only bank on you.” _and grins at the thought of her ring on her finger.

The shop door opens and he steps in. He sees a girl come over, looking like Hazel, but much younger, and he smiles seeing her. 

“How can I help you?” She smiles. 

“I need a ring, size 8 I believe?” 

“Engagement?” She grins. 

He nods. “That obvious?” 

She shakes her head, “Once you’ve been working here for a while, you can tell. Any requests?” 

He nods and takes the ring out of his pocket. “It needs to match this ring, and it needs to be able to withstand some things. My girlfriend works in a bakery, she’s responsible for making the dough each day.” 

She nods and takes the ring. “It’s a beautiful ring.” She smiles and returns it to him. 

“Thank you, it was my mother’s.” He nods. 

“Well, let’s see if we can get something for you then.” She smiles and nods, showing him the selection of gold rings. 

He nods and looks around for a bit before settling on a beautiful gold ring. It had a diamond, that was thankfully secured by gold prongs, so that it wouldn’t come off. Off to the side, the gold was made into a diamond, with two bars and then the diamond in the center. He smiles looking at it and holds it next to the wedding ring. “I think this is it.” He smiles. 

“That’s a beautiful ring.” She smiles. “Your girl will love it, I can tell.” She smiles and nods. 

He smiles. “She better.” He laughs. He goes to pay and he leaves, but not before bumping into Baxter. 

“You too?” Daniel grins. 

“So Carter’s got you wrapped around her finger then.” Baxter smiles.

“If you want, we can swap stories?” Daniel nods. 

“After it’s done.” Baxter nods. 

“After it’s done.” Daniel nods. “Oh! And don’t tell Peggy!” He smiles. 

“I won’t! Promise!” He smiles. 

* * *

He chuckles remembering it, and he smiles as the song goes to “_ Ole buttermilk sky, I'm a-tellin' you why, now you know. Keep it in mind tonight, keep a-brushin' those clouds from sight. _” 

It was the day of the proposal and he was a nervous wreck. He had pulled Baxter on a mission with him, and rehearsed his proposal speech with him, but he still went over it himself once more. He did have a plan. Surprise her with dinner, a walk on the beach, and then, when the time was right, propose. He called Rose to see if she could distract Peggy for a bit, while he brought Thompson into his office.

“I’m freaking out.” Daniel paces. 

“I can see that.” Thompson nods. 

“You’re not helping.” Daniel murmurs. 

“Thanks for the input, sure to put in the suggestion box.” Thompson rolls his eyes.

“I just need this to go perfect.” Daniel sighs flopping back into his chair with utter exhaustion. 

“And it will.” Jack nods. 

“But, what if she says no?” He murmurs. 

“She’s not going to say no!” 

“Who’s not going to say no?” Rose says, peeking her head in. 

“No one!” Jack and Daniel yell. 

* * *

The next line comes in and Daniel smiles and he wrings his hands again. _ “ _ _ Ole buttermilk sky. Dont'cha fail me when I'm needin' you most. Hang a moon above her hitchin' post, hitch me to the one I love.” _

It was the drive over with Peggy that got him thinking about his future. He never really did because life was moving so fast these last few months. First Jack’s shooting and recovery, then Michael being alive and looking for him, and then of course, them being together.

He looks over to her and smiles, seeing as she was looking out the window and not having a care in the world as he drove to the beach. He parks up, and takes the picnic blanket as Peggy grabs the basket and goes down to the beach. It was sunset now, and it was beautiful. He checks his pockets, thankfully feeling the ring box in his left pocket before following her, and sitting down next to her, trying to calm his nerves. 

She looked beautiful in her red dress, with a skirt that spins out when he twirled her around on the dance floor. Thanks to Stark’s inventions, he still had to use a crutch, but was able to put away and dance with her. He put his crutch down and laid out the picnic blanket, before sitting down on it, smiling at her.

The next lyric made him grin, “_ I'm gonna pop her the question, that question, Do you, darling do you, do? It'll be easy, so easy if I can only bank on you.” _

They had finished dinner and were watching the sunset, with the ring burning a hole in his pocket.  
  
“Hey Peggy?”  
  
“Hmm?” She says, looking at him with curiosity. 

“I was wondering if,”  
  
“You’ll marry me?” She finishes off, grinning ear to ear.

He looks stunned, going quiet. 

“H-how?” 

“I knew something was burning a hole in your pocket and your proposal was imminent anyhows. And yes.” 

Daniel grins and slips the ring on, kissing her hard. “Love you soon-to-be Mrs. Sousa.”  
  
“Love you too,” she smiles, holding him close, watching the sunset.

* * *

_Ole buttermilk sky, I'm a-tellin' you why, now you know. Keep it in mind tonight, keep a-brushin' those clouds from sight. Ole buttermilk sky, dont'cha fail me when I'm needin' you most. Hang a moon above her hitchin' post, hitch me to the one I love _. 

Once they got to the church, Daniel was in such a daze, Henry shook him out of it. 

“Come on lover boy, we gotta get you married,” he chuckles and Daniel shakes his head, getting out of the car. He starts looking around and chuckles when Jack picks up Charlie and pretends to throw him in the fountain, with Charlie laughing the entire time, before Jack sets him down.  
  
“You ready?” Frank says, chuckling with him at Jack’s antics.  
  
“I think so.” He nods, smiling seeing Jack remove paint and cans from his car.  
  
“Jack! You ready?” Daniel smiles. 

“Yeah! Just grabbing Charlie,” he nods, picking up Charlie and carrying him over to the place. “Dropping the squirt in three, two, and one.” He drops him down gently, and stands back up.  
  
“Let’s go then,” Daniel says, slowly walking in, the rest of the song flooding back to him.  
  
“_You can, if you try, don't tell me no lie. Will you be mellow and bright tonight, ole buttermilk sky?” _


End file.
